A New Life
by dramionelove666
Summary: What happens when Hermione is not who she thought she was? Hermione is really angry with her muggle parents because they didn't tell about it sooner. Her biological parents are dead.Her new life starts with people she never thought she would ever talk to. Voldermort defeated. I suck at summaries. Dramione,post-Hogwarts...guys please review..
1. Chapter 1

**AN**: hey guys! So this is my first fanfic!Hope you guys like it….and please review…..

**Disclaimer**: I do not own harry potter.

**Chapter 1**

It was a warm summer morning when Hermione woke up from her deep sleep. She was dreaming again, this wasn't new for her after the war. Voldemort was defeated by the Golden Trio. They were all happy but the deaths they had seen was something they could never forget. Fred, Remus, Snape and many more were killed. Hermione had dreamed of her on the floor of Malfoy Manor 'mudblood' inscripted on her hand. But this time it was different, she saw herself in the Malfoy Manor happy, actually very happy talking to none other than Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. When she woke up from that weird dream she was actually amazed. She got up from her bed and went to the washroom, she looked at herself and again was met with a shock. Her face had totally changed. She was no more the Hermione she knew. Her bushy hair had changed to straight long hair, blond which looked beautiful. Her face cut and her complexion was the same as before. Her eyes had changed from honey brown to emerald green. She was taller than before. She looked perfect. Not that she wasn't pretty before but now she was much better. After all the admiring of herself, realization struck her, she had not thought about how her looks have changed in just one night. She didn't take a glamour potion. She was thinking very hard when she remembered, 'It was her 17th birthday!' A voice came from downstairs. Her mum and dad singing birthday song for her and they entered the room without a warning, there was silence, nobody dared to utter a word. They were shocked by the change of her appearance but then her mother's voice broke the silence.

"I knew this would be happening sooner or later."

**AN**: so how was it? Please do tell if there is any errors or anything…I would like to know and again PLEASE RATE n REVIEW!

AN:


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey guys! So second chapter….Hope you like it! Please review..

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 2

Hermione's Pov

I didn't understand what my mother meant by 'This would be happening sooner or later.' Did she know that my appearance would be changing? My musing was interrupted by my mother's vice,again.

"Yes, I knew your appearance would be changing." she said

Apparently, I had sail the last part aloud.

"And yes, Happy 17th birthday, you look so pretty dear!" she said

I gave her a stern look that said 'I need explanation.' She identified my look and started talking yet again.

"I understand you need some explanation. You are not a muggleborn, you are a pureblood. We adopted you, actually not adopted. You were given to us by Dumbledore himself to keep you safe. We are sorry we didn't tell you earlier. We couldn't. Also your very powerful and rich biological parents are not among us anymore. Some aurors had to kill them. I am sorry for that too."

I was shocked by what she had said. I didn't say a word.

"I know you are shocked but there is one more thing, your godfather, Mr. Nott, Theodore Nott's father and your godmother is Sasha Zabini, Blaise Zabini's mother are coming here to take you to your new house. As Voldemort is defeated they think you should live with them, you are a pureblood after all. I hope you love your new home. I wish you could stay." She said and tears poured from her eyes.

Just then the doorbell rang.

AN: Yay! Chapter 2 complete! Hope you all love it and yes a big thanks to my friend for her help in picking out my mistakes….Love you vishvika!guys please rate and review 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hermione's Pov

My father went to see who was on the door and from downstairs he called me and my mother. We went down and I saw an aged (not to aged) man standing on the doorway. For that much of an aged man,he was really handsome. He wore a black designer suit, had pale skin and blonde hair. He was Theodore Nott's father, I understood it the second i saw him. He looked so much like his son. Okay so now I should tell one of my secrets, I had a crush on Theodore Nott in 6th year. He was really smart and handsome. He was my potions partner. He was not at all like Draco Malfoy and his cronies. Draco Malfoy was a bully,he always called me names but Theodore was sweet and never insulted me. Whenever we met in potions he merely greeted me with a simple 'hello' and working on the potion. i minded my own business and never bothered him either. He was really good in potions. My musing was interrupted by Mr. Nott extending his hand.  
" Good morning, as you would have understood that I am Robert Nott,Theodore Nott's father,your godfather. Your godmother could not come. She had some work and my wife was busy getting your room ready. You would be living at Nott Estate and not at Zabini Manor. Sasha herself insisted that you live with us. Theo would be ecstatic to see you in Nott Estate."  
I was just gawking at him the whole time.  
"So when do we have to leave?" I asked.  
"We are leaving now. Can you pack your trunk in a few minutes as my wife would be waiting for me and the fact that you are already coming with me would be a surprise for her. Oh I so love giving her surprises!" He said  
"Yeah,I would just go and pack." I said  
I could see my mother crying from the corner of my eye. I was furious with my so called parents for not telling me about my true identity. But actually I was happy too that I am gonna live in a house filled with wizards. I used to love my muggle parents but I could never tell them anything about Wizarding World. I told them everything but they couldn't understand anything. My subjects,defeating Voldemort and many other things. So I am happy that now someone would be there who would understand me. I went upstairs and started packing my trunk magically. When I had kept everything in my trunk, I levitated it and went down. My mother was crying and both my godfather and my muggle father were talking. Mr. Nott saw me coming down and got ready to go.  
"Are you ready to go Hermione?Have you taken everything?Would you like to go by floo network or by disapprating?" He asked  
"Yes, I am ready and I would like to go by floo network. I am still not comfortable in disapprating."  
"okay! So let's go"  
He bade goodbye to my muggle parents and stood in the fireplace and spoke out 'Nott Estate'.  
I took one glance towards my muggle parents and bade goodbye to them and stood in the fireplace, said my destination and I was at the entrance of Nott Estate.  
I was ready to start my new life.  
**AN:** Hey guys! so chapter 3...How was It?please do rate and review...more chapters are coming up...I just hope you all will love it.


End file.
